


21 Myths About Pigeons Debunked

by Ramblingandpie



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pigeons, vetra's sordid smuggler past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblingandpie/pseuds/Ramblingandpie
Summary: From a title prompt. Ryder and Vetra talk pigeons.
Relationships: Vetra Nyx/Female Ryder | Sara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Peeps Prompting Peeps Server Collection





	21 Myths About Pigeons Debunked

Ryder sighed. “Why do we get the weirdest requests?”

“Because we live in strange times,” Vetra responded.

They were sitting on the crates in the room that they’d come to call Vetra’s Hold. “OK but seriously, who decided to put pigeons in cryo to smuggle them to an entire other galaxy?”

Vetra shrugged. “They’re valuable, right?”

“No. They’re rats with wings. They eat everything and poop everywhere. Everywhere!”

Vetra shrugged. “Well, they must have some value for someone to bring them. Imagine how many credits that must have cost.”

Ryder sighed again. “Or humans are just weird again.”

“Let’s see,” Vetra said, and pulled up information on her datascreen. She hummed deeply to herself as she looked it over.

“Oh, look. They don’t get lost. They can carry messages. Too small for radar. No electronic signal to intercept.”

“Oh, great,” Ryder responded. “Little tiny spies.”

“Cute spies!” Vetra interjected. “And apparently they only poop everywhere if they aren’t fed correctly.”

Ryder furrowed her eyebrows. “Wait a minute. That can’t all be on that screen.” She marched over and scooted herself between Vetra and the screen before the turian could switch it away.

She turned around and squared up as tall as she could, coming up about mid-chest on Vetra, hands on her hips, scowl on her face. “How do you know so much about pigeons?”

Vetra shrugged. “Smugglers sometimes share information.”

“Vetra!” Ryder snapped. “I cannot believe you! You were involved, weren’t you?”

Vetra took a step back. “Hey! I just know a lot of things, ok?”

Ryder’s scowl deepened into an almost comical frown. “I know all about your sordid past. And. Your sordid present. But this? They had to get from the Nexus to Kadara somehow. You,” she said, pointing a finger directly at Vetra’s chest, “know way more than you let on.”

Vetra sighed and raised her hands in surrender. “Okay, yes. I was…” she paused for a moment, “involved in getting the pigeons to Kadara. But it was supposed to be for setting up a low-tech communication method. How was I supposed to know they were going to use them for crime?”

“You literally worked with criminals. All the time.”

“Fair. But since they’re here anyway, I have an idea.”

“I’m listening.”

“We gather up as many as we can and use them for not-crime. Distribute some to different colonies, provide some documentation on care and training, and voila. Low-tech communication.” Ryder didn’t respond. “Plus, they ARE really pretty.”

Ryder sighed.

“Truce?” Vetra offered.

“You know I can’t stay mad at you when you’re being so sensible and offering solutions to problems. Even when you caused them.”

Vetra rotated her arms so that, rather than being in a position of surrender, she allowed an opening for Ryder. Ryder leaned against Vetra’s chest. Vetra wrapped her arms around the human.

“You really think they’re pretty?”

“Definitely. But don’t worry. You’re prettier.”

**Author's Note:**

> From a title prompt where I was given a title and a pairing.


End file.
